Star Wars: Enter the Stargate
by AussieMunchkin
Summary: A crossover with Stargate, sees 3 characters who every one thought were dead and they were until I got to 'em come back to life and meet Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Thor. It's up to Anakin, Jack and Daniel to stop the Goa'uld from reaching the Star Wars
1. Chapter 1: The Jedi

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. All hail the mighty creators of Stargate, and all hail the mighty George Lucas, creator of Star Wars.

Note: This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fan fiction and it just happens to be a crossover. I know that Biggs Darklighter and Bail Organa are not Jedi but for this story they will be with the deceased Jedi.

Chapter One: The Jedi.

Yavin Four, The Jedi Temple

The Jedi Knight stood on the edge of the temple, watching the Jedi students at the academy going about their daily meditations. He smiled as he watched Jedi Master Luke Skywalker trying to teach young Anakin Solo how to levitate an X-Wing. Little did Luke know, Anakin could already levitate a Mon Calamari Cruiser. He was just playing with his Uncle. Anakin did a handstand, closed his eyes and levitated the X-Wing. Jedi Master Yoda, who was standing next to the Jedi Knight, smiled as he watched his favourite young Jedi outsmart Luke.

"More powerful everyday, he grows," Yoda stated, watching the reaction on the Jedi's face.

"Yes Master," the Jedi replied, "I watch them everyday. Anakin, Luke, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, even Han, Chewbacca and Mara. They are my family."

Yoda smiled again as he watched Anakin keep a close eye on his son. For this was Anakin Skywalker standing beside him, not the young Anakin Solo that many of the Jedi Council had taken a liking too. _Young Solo learns fast_, Yoda thought, _with no temptations, a Jedi like his grandfather he will be._

Anakin watched as two of Luke's trainees came bolting out of the forest. He recognised them at once. One was Anakin's own Granddaughter, Jaina, and the other was her friend Tenel Ka. He moved down so that he could hear and listened to a strange account. Something about a ring in the forest, with strange symbols in it. Anakin reported this discovery to the Jedi Council. The Council sent him and a Rebel pilot off to investigate. Anakin and Biggs Darklighter arrived at the stone ring. They sat down and waited for the Jedi to come. Biggs started throwing things through the ring, and they both heard strange noises.

"What the?" Biggs had stood up and seen a strange device. He pushed a strange orange button in the centre and a blue puddle appeared in the ring.

"Anakin?" a voice called, "Biggs?"

Anakin recognised the accent, it was Alderaanian. It belonged to an old friend of his, the man who had raised Anakin's daughter Leia. Bail Organa stepped through the brush and came up to his friends. They all looked at the blue puddle, then at each other. It was a mutual decision. They were going through the gate. Anakin went first, Bail second, with Biggs following.

TBC…

Ok, I thinkI need to explain something. At the moment Anakin, Bail and Biggs, as well as Yoda, are dead. Anakin, Biggs and Bail go through the Stargate and come back to life in the STARGATE UNIVERSE. They are not alive in the STAR WARS UNIVERSE. But it might happen. You never know. Well, you can't really know can you? I don't know and I'm writing the story!


	2. Chapter 2: Stargate Command

Disclaimer: Anakin: Hello everyone. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am here to inform you that the author ( thinks, then looks to the left. Bail runs up and whispers a name into his ear. Anakin again addresses the audience), The Munchkin, does not own anything to do with Star Wars or Stargate. Thank you for your attention. May the Force be with you. Anakin smiles and walks off

Chapter 2: Stargate Command

Colonel Jack O'Neill was seated at the briefing desk when the alarm went off. He ran into the Control Room to find General Hammond and Sgt. Davis trying to decipher who was coming through they gate. The iris wasn't closing; it was almost as if some kind of force was prohibiting them from closing it. Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson ran into the room, closely followed by Teal'c. The wormhole opened and three men came out. All three hit the ramp and two were knocked unconscious. One of the men, one with dark hair and bright sapphire eyes, stood up. Looking around, he saw people staring at him, with strange weapons pointed at him. General Hammond walked into the embarkation room.

"Hello, I'm General George Hammond, leader of the SGC. Who are you?"

The man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, looked at George before answering.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, wait, can you see me?"

Jack, who had just entered the room, looked strangely at the man.

"Yep"

_What in the name of the Jedi is happening here? _Anakin thought. "Where am I?"

"You're on Earth" Jack answered.

Anakin was confused, "Earth? What system?"

"Earth is also called the 'Tauri'" Teal'c stated.

"Never heard of it," Anakin said, shaking his head, "What's the closet planet?"

Sam looked intently at the stranger, "Abydos."

Anakin was getting more and more worried now, "Never heard of that planet either. What about Correlia? Coruscant? Naboo? Alderaan? Sullust? Dagobah? Yavin? Hoth? Endor?"

Sam shook her head. Jack shook his head. Daniel looked a bit concerned, but it was Teal'c that answered.

"I have heard of all of these planets."

Jack looked at Teal'c, "you have?"

"Yes," Teal'c replied, "They are from the Star Wars movies, as is the character Anakin Skywalker."

While Jack marvelled at Teal'c's memory, another one of the three men had awoken.

With dark black hair and royal blue eyes, this man had an air of royalty about him.

Hammond turned to the Alderaanian, "and you are?"

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan," Bail said, "yourself?"

"I'm General George Ham…" the General was interrupted by a loud groan. The third man had awoken.

Anakin and Bail walked up to the man and pulled him carefully to his feet.

"This is Biggs Darklighter, of the Rebel Alliance. Or he was anyway," Anakin told Hammond, "Biggs, Bail, this is General George Hammond of the SGC. It seems that they can all see and hear us, although I don't sense anything."

Jack and Daniel exchange a look. Jack sighed, "It's gunna be a long day"

A/N: Ok. I know it took awhile. I'm not going to update unless I get three reviews for this chapter. Anakin, Biggs and Bail, for all you Stargate fans, came through the other side of the Stargate, the back of it. In my fic, it brought them back to life. Luke couldn't sense Anakin when he was dead, but he can now.

Chapter Three:

Luke talks to an old friend about a strange feeling.

"Every wish your parents were alive so you could ask them questions?" Luke said, watching the X Wings of Rogue Squadron fly above.

"All the time," said ………. (well, you'll just have to wait and find you, won't you? You might have gotten a hint from this preview though.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Rogues

Disclaimer: X-Wing flies by with a banner tied to it. The banner reads: The author does not own Star Wars or Stargate. Although she wishes she did.

Please tell me if there are mistakes cause this is un-beta'd

Chapter 3: The Rogues

Luke watched as twelve X-Wings flew in tight formation above him. Even without looking at the red stripes, he knew who it was. Rogue Squadron was his old squadron, born from the remains of the greatest squadron, Red Squadron. After its creation, Rogue Squadron had quickly established a name for itself. Luke and the current Rogue Leader, Wedge Antilles, had been close friends and had led the squadron through many missions. When Luke had resigned, Wedge left his duties as Second-in-Command and had taken over the squadron. Wedge, Colonel Tycho Celchu, Major Wes Jansen and Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivian were four of Luke's closet friends and they had been through a lot together.

Luke watched as the twelve fighters landed, followed closely by a Rebel freighter. Luke informed his students to gather the supplies from the ship and take them to the storage. He smiled as each of the Rogues came and shook his hand. Hobbie gave him a slap on the back, as did Jansen and Tycho shook his head. Tycho shook Luke's hand and then shooed the two Majors away.

Luke watched as the galaxies greatest fighter pilot got out of his X-Wing. General Wedge Antilles would never have admitted it but he really was the greatest. He had led the Rogues through a lot and had survived. Luke now wondered why the celebrated squadron and their famous leader were doing escort duty for a load of supplies that didn't usually have an escort.

Luke gave Wedge a friendly back-slapping hug and walked with him to where the Rogues were. Stopping a few metres away, Luke didn't need to use the Force to know that something was wrong with Wedge.

"What is Antilles?"

"Nothing," the Corellian pilot said, clearly lying to his friend.

"Wedge, you can't lie to me. You know that."

Wedge sighed, "They're getting cocky, Luke. They think their invincible."

Luke looked over at the Rogues. Corran Horn, Tycho, Hobbie, Jansen, Myn Donos and Gavin Darklighter were talking to some of his students. Ooryl Qyrgg and a female Rogue he didn't know were giving data to C-3PO. The other Rogues must have been new recruits because Luke didn't recognise them. Luke sensed no cockiness within the known Rogues.

"Who is, Wedge?"

"The new ones," Wedge mournfully answered, "they've heard stories and think that once you're a Rogue, you can't die."

Luke sensed the gloating emitting from one of the Rogues he didn't know. The female Rogue he saw had walked over to the others and had stood ext to Hobbie. Wedge noticed where Luke was looking.

"It's not her."

"I don't recognise her."

"She's Hobbie's new lady. Her name is Inryi Forge. Been with us for a few years."

"Oh ok. The three young ones."

Wedge swore out loud. Corran Horn, being a Jedi, sensed his boss' anger and looked over at them. The other Rogues had heard Wedge and Tycho began to get worried._ I haven't seen Wedge this angry since Jansen painted his X-Wing pastel pink_. Tycho told Jansen to take the other Rogues to get some food, before walking over to Wedge. Tycho saw a look of anger on his friend's face and knew something was wrong.

"It's getting worse Tycho."

"I know Wedge. I know. But they won't listen," Tycho answered. He had known Wedge ever since he had defected and had seldom seen him this angry. Even Tycho, a placid Alderaniaan, was beginning to dislike the new Rogues. Tycho and Luke led Wedge over to the edge of the great pyramid, where the Corellian sat on a rock, putting his face in his hands.

Tycho turned to Luke, "We've been having a lot of trouble with the new Rogues. They don't take orders and play up during the briefings."

"They're more childish then Wes is and that's saying something," Hobbie stated. The Raltiirian pilot sat down on the ground beside Wedge, "The Admiral can't even reprimand them. They behave when he's around but go back to misbehaving when he leaves. Wedge's tried everything. Even Cracken can't control them and two of them are ex-NRI."

Luke looked out into the forest, lost in thought. "The Rogues were like that when we started them up. Surely…"

"The Rogues were nothing like it," Wedge spat, standing up quickly. "At least we could control them. These three wouldn't even be in the squadron had the Senate not interfered. I've been in charge of the Rogues for years, been promoted to General and for what? So they don't even listen? So they can put any Kowankian Monkey Lizard on the roster? Actually," Wedge said, having suddenly calmed down. Tycho and Hobbie exchanged a look, knowing that this may just be the eye of the hurricane. Wedge didn't notice this and continued speaking, "Why don't we do a swap. Exchange these three morons for a Kowankian Monkey Lizard or two? It'll be smarter and obey orders better and won't get my other pilots killed!"

Luke looked startled at this fact, "Killed?"

"Yeah. The Lieutenant we got disobeyed orders and we lost one of the other pilots. She was pretty cute too," Hobbie sadly informed Luke.

Luke was getting worried. Seldom had he seen Wedge this angry and he knew his friend would do something soon. Like break something or hurt one of the newer Rogues. Luke used the Force to calm Wedge. Wedge shot an angry look in Luke's direction.

"Don't do that."

Luke smiled and then laughed at Hobbie and Tycho's bewildered looks. He was about to suggest getting something to eat when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. Someone had just been killed and it came from his academy.

He ran towards the Temple entrance, with Wedge on his heels. Tycho ran after the two friends and Hobbie followed close behind.

Wedge entered the Mess hall a second after Luke. He saw what was wrong. A body lay on the floor, soaked in blood. His pilots stood back, Jansen out front with his blaster drawn, Corren beside with his lightsaber in his had. Wedge did a quick head count. 8. Wait, 8? Wedge thought, _there should be nine Rouges there. 12 pilots minus Tycho, Hobbie and me. Oh no_. Wedge looked at the body on the floor. It was wearing a Rebel uniform, with a Rogue Squadron patch. _Oh sithspith_.

A/N: Ok. I'm gonna stop doing previews for this story cause it's a bit unpredictable. Which Rogue is dead? You know the Rogues it can't be, so here are the ones it could be.

Gavin Darklighter

Inryi Forge

Ooryl Qyrgg

Myn Donos

Jeremy Filtzen – new Rogue

Mauric Jahop - new Rogue

David Cahoona - new Rogue

I shall take guesses. It can't be Wedge, Tycho, Hobbie, Jansen or Corren.

Ok, again at least 3 reviews for an update. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Disturbances

Disclaimer: X-Wing flies by with a banner tied to it. The banner reads: The author does not own Star Wars or Stargate. Although she wishes she did.

Please tell me if there are mistakes cause this is un-beta'd

* * *

Chapter 4: Disturbances.

Doctor Daniel Jackson stood staring through the window at the Stargate. The three newcomers had explained how they had come through the Stargate and where they were from. What bothered Daniel was that they were characters in a movie that existed only on Earth. He turned to Anakin,

"But how can this be true? You're just characters out of Star Wars."

Anakin looked at the archaeologist, "who wrote this 'movie'?"

All the SGC personnel looked at the one man who knew the most about Star Wars in the room. Teal'c. Teal'c looked at Anakin, "A man named George Lucas"

Biggs frowned, "I've heard of him"

Bail nodded, "So have I. He fled our Galaxy after the Battle of Endor and he must have come here."

Sam looked at Bail in disbelief, "Why would he make a movie about it?"

Biggs smirked, "good question. How successful were the movies?"

"Very," Daniel answered.

"Then there is your answer," Biggs replied, "why make something up when you can tell the truth? Although I don't know what's in the movies. They may be wrong."

General Hammond motioned to a few SF's in the room, "Go and get a Television and DVD player please." The SF's walked off. "Teal'c, do you mind if we borrowed your Star Wars DVDs?"

Teal'c stood and bowed his head, "Of course not General Hammond. I shall go and retrieve them."

Bail, Biggs and Anakin sat and watched Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Anakin glared at Palpatine.

"Evil bugger," Bail said, when Palpatine came on, "I hated him from the start."

Suddenly, Anakin stood straight up, knocking his chair over, then collapsed to his knees. The SGC personnel all stood up quickly to help, Daniel pressing the medical emergency button.

Biggs and Bail helped their friend into a chair before Anakin was taken to the Infirmary.

As he was led there, Anakin looked at his friends and whispered, "there is a great disturbance in the Force. A new Sith Lord has arisen"

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for all who reviewed. Glad to see some people actually liked it.


	5. Chapter 5: Trials of a Corellian

Disclaimer: X-Wing flies by with a banner tied to it. The banner reads: The author does not own Star Wars or Stargate. Although she wishes she did.

Please tell me if there are mistakes cause this is un-beta'd

Chapter 4: Trials of a Corellian

FLASHBACK 

_Wedge entered the Mess hall a second after Luke. He saw what was wrong. A body lay on the floor, soaked in blood. His pilots stood back, Jansen out front with his blaster drawn, Corran beside with his lightsaber in his had. Wedge did a quick head count. _8. Wait, 8? _Wedge thought_, there should be nine Rouges there. 12 pilots minus Tycho, Hobbie and me. Oh no._ Wedge looked at the body on the floor. It was wearing a Rebel uniform, with a Rogue Squadron patch. _Oh sithspith.

End flashback 

Luke looked closely at the body on the floor. He didn't recognize the person, save for the Rogue Squadron patch. He turned to his students. "Jaina, what happened here?"

His niece looked up at him. "He said the Jedi were useless in the fight against the Empire if we wouldn't just kill them with the Force."

Luke glanced at Wedge, then looked at the girl once more, "How was he killed?"

Jaina looked at her twin brother, then back at her Uncle. She opened he mouth, but no words came out. Wedge looked at Jaina, then turned and left the room. Tycho followed him and found him sitting on a rock on the landing pad. The Alderaanian stood beside his best friend, watching the Corellian concernedly.

"How am I going to explain to the Admiral that one of my pilots was killed in friendly territory?"

Tycho watched his friend, "You need to tell him Wedge. Whichever Jedi did it, if it was a Jedi, were provok…" Tycho wasn't even able to finish his sentence as the leader of Rogue Squadron disappeared in a bright white flash. Tycho looked at the spot where Wedge had sat just seconds before, before turning and running towards the Academy.

Hobbie stood inside the Academy, watching with the other Rogues whilst Luke tried to find out who had killed the pilot. David Cahoona had transferred to Starfighter Command and decided he'd be better in Rogue Squadron. Being a Bothan, he'd gone straight to the most well known Bothan councillor on the Senate, Borsk Fey'lya, and he had used his family's influence to be ordered into Rogue Squadron by Fey'lya. Hobbie hadn't cared much for him, not that Hobbie was racist, but because the Bothan had been egotistical, rude, and had said some nasty things about a previous Rogue Bothan, Asyr Sei'lar, Gavin Darklighters ex-girlfriend, who had died in the line of duty. Even though he was only a Major, Hobbie had had to punish the Bothan once for not following instructions.

He was about to tell Jansen to go help Tycho with dealing with an angry Rogue Leader, when the Alderaanian ran back inside and everyone turned to look.

"Wedge is gone!"

A shocked silence spread through out the room, as Hobbie and Jansen sped overt to Tycho.

"What? How?" Jansen said, concerned for one of his oldest friends. If they'd lost Wedge, they were in trouble.

"I don't know. He just disappeared in a flash of white light."

Jansen turned and glared at Mauric Jahop, who started to snicker at Tychos comment.

"Shut up Jahop, or you'll be locked in the Freighter and I'll let Jaina fly your X-Wing"

Jahop shut up immediately as Jaina brightened.

Wedge looked around as he was transported somewhere else. _Oh great. Now what's happened. Why me? Why can't Hobbie get kidnapped for once? Iella will kill me._ Wedge turned sharply as the door behind him opened, and a small grey creature stepped into the room.

"What is your name?" The grey alien asked, as another stepped into the room.

Wedge frowned slightly, "I would think that you'd know who I am, seeing as you kidnapped me."

"We did not bring you here because of who you are. You were brought here due to hat you are"

"You brought me here because I'm a Correlian, pilot or General?"

The alien blinked its black eyes, "no, you were brought here because you are an advanced Human. What is your name?"

Wedge was confused, but tried not to show it too much. "I'm General Wedge Antilles, of Rogue Squadron. You are?"

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Please follow me."

Wedge watched the two aliens leave, _ok then_, and then followed them. He was amazed at the interior of the ship. _We certainly don't have any of these ships in the New Republic fleet._ They continued along the hallway, Wedge listening to the strange language the Asgard, or who he assumed to be the Asgard race, were talking in. The entered what appeared to be the control deck, and Thor sat in the seat in the centre of the room. Wedge stood beside it as the other Asgard went to a control panel and moved a crystal. Suddenly the stars in the view port turned into lines. They'd entered hyperspace.

"I know I'm just the passenger, but where are we going?" Wedge asked.

"We are travelling to the planet Atlantis. They have need of your abilities there," Thor replied.

Wedge blinked. "They need fighter pilots?"

Thor looked at the Human, "No, they are in need of the powers you posses inside of you."

Wedge looked at the alien strangely, but chose not to comment on that. "You do realise my people will wonder where I am?"

Thor nodded, "Do not worry General. That problem is being taken care of."

Just then, the New Republic erupted into a state of emergency as Colonel Tycho Celchu relayed the news that Star Fighter Commands top General had disappeared.

Hehehehe. How are the Asgard 'taking care' of the problem? What will happen? Atlantis shall feature in the next chapter. :D


End file.
